


sunsoaked

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, everything i write is short and bad and guess what this is no different, or something, sun symbolism bullshit because uh yeah, that's it u can go home now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kozume kenma doesn't know what kind of creature hinata shouyou is.alternatively: mia listens to adib sin and cries for one hour straight





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen to [this](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=d2ffRUO7WSY) if you wanna

kozume kenma doesn’t know what kind of creature hinata shouyou is.

he’s a strange thing. hair like fire, a temperament like gold, a laugh like the sun glinting off the ocean on a windy morning. he might be the prettiest person kenma’s ever seen, which seems quite impossible since kenma sees kuroo tetsurou on a daily basis. but he is, and it’s confusing. 

there’s something off about him, something different. it’s the thing that makes kenma’s heart beat faster when he smiles. when he smiles, it’s the sun passing behind white, ethereal clouds, radiant and soft and calming. 

kozume kenma doesn’t know what kind of creature hinata shouyou is.

he doesn’t like not knowing things, at all, but somehow not knowing this boy, this being of flame and gentleness, is reassuring. somehow. he’s wonderful and terrifying and new in a way that makes kenma’s chest feel tighter than it should be. 

hinata shouyou makes him feel bigger. like a star, or an entire constellation, intricate and overlapping. he makes him brighter. 

kozume kenma doesn’t know what kind of creature hinata shouyou is.

he’s a heavy blanket on a cold afternoon. he’s a numb hand in the comforting grasp of a warm one, flushed cheeks and shy glances out the corners of eyes. 

he’s the companionable silence that slips in the cracks of conversation, the kind of quiet that’s somehow never awkward. the kind of quiet that goes with the words like a casual compliment. the best kind of quiet, and kenma has felt every kind of quiet there is to feel.

kozume kenma thinks he knows what kind of creature hinata shouyou is.

hinata shouyou is the sun, and kenma is a sunflower, a lovesick young thing waiting eagerly for his light to peek over the horizon, waiting for the brightness to spread and seep into his waiting petals.

**Author's Note:**

> look at my cool [tumble dot com](https://seagfs.tumblr.com)


End file.
